Payment
by Hinata888
Summary: He stood up, staring down at me with a different kind of look. If I was right, it was a seductive look. "You know what I always wanted to do? I always wanted to play a game with you." MadaxIta yaoi


_**Hinata888:** Hey everyone! I'm trying to practice on writing yaoi fics so this is my first real yaoi lemon thingy. Please be nice. I think it's really good and I showed it to my beta reader and he thinks so too so that made me really happy. My beta reader is **kibaZeNinja.** He's my aniki (big brother) and he's so friggin awesome! We're going to be collabing a lot from now on to write awesome yaoi fics! Woot!_

_Anyways, Enjoy!_

_**Warning: Contains yaoi between Madara and Itachi. It's kinda like rape a little....wait...what am I saying?! It is rape since in this, Itachi is only 13 so either way, it's rape.** _

* * *

I walked through the forest, knowing that Madara was there, waiting. I needed to ask a favor of him. An important favor.

The sun was setting in the beautiful sky of Konohagakure as I stepped gracefully through the forest. The sky was turning a slight pink so I knew it was going to be a nice day tomorrow. A nice day to do what I had to do. I grimaced at the thought of killing my own clan. It was sickening to even think about it.

I leaned up against a tree, still wearing my ANBU outfit from a meeting I had just come back from. I had came to Madara in the past before when I needed help and he was also the one who helped me recieve the Mangekyo sharingan but I doubted he would help me with this without a price. I was willing to pay whatever the price he wanted to recieve his help with this mission. I knew that I couldn't defeat my clan alone. I needed help from someone more superior than me. Someone like Madara Uchiha. The legendary founder of the Uchiha clan.

"Hello Itachi." A smooth as silk voice whispered in my ear. I quickly turned only to notice Madara standing beside the tree I was leaning against. He wore a long black coat with red clouds scattered on it and he held an orange mask in his hand. If you saw his face then you'd be able to tell almost right away that he was an Uchiha. The perfect porcealan skin, the dark eyes that were able to change into the sharingan, and the black hair.

"What brings you here?" Madara questioned, sitting down on the ground and staring up at me. I cautiously sat down beside him, not bothering to take my eyes off of him for a second.

"I need your help." I said simply. I always hated asking for help but this time I really did need it. He seemed shocked for a second before he chuckled.

"What is it this time? Do you want me to help you with shuriken practice?" He laughed at his own joke which I didn't find very funny. I rarely found anything funny anymore. I continued to stare at him until he had stopped laughing.

"No. I need to kill my clan." I whispered to a low so only Madara and myself could hear me. He didn't seemed too surprised by it. Instead he had smiled. It wasn't a nice and kind smile. It was a cruel and malicious smile.

"And you want me to help?" He questioned in a more serious tone. "You know I can't do any of that without a price, right?"

"I know. That's why I'm willing to pay any price that you would like."

"You shouldn't have said that, Itachi." He stood up, staring down at me with a different kind of look. If I was right, it was a seductive look. "You know what I always wanted to do? I always wanted to play a game with you."

"What kind of game?" I questioned, totally oblivious to where he was getting at. He smirked and grabbed my arm roughly, pulling me up onto my feet. I glared at the way he had pulled me upward. I hated it when people touched me. His face went so close to mine that our noses were brushing against eachother. I could feel his warm breath on my face as his eyes bore right through me.

"Come with me." He whispered seductively.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're parents are gone right?" He asked as we walked closer to the Uchiha compound. More like, he was dragging me there. I tried to get his grip to loosen up but that just made him squeeze harder on my arm.

"Yeah. Why do you want to know?" I questioned but he simply ignored it.

"You're brother is at the acadamy?" He didn't even bother to stare at me as we grew closer to my house.

"No. He's staying the night at his friend, Naruto's."

"Even better." He said happily with a smile on his face. We walked into the dark house and he let go of my arm. "Where's your room at, Ita-chan?" He cooed, leaning in to kiss me on the lips but I turned my head to where he kissed me on the cheek instead.

"I'm not telling." I said. "Leave." I was getting annoyed and frustrated. Who knew that Madara could be such a pervert?

"Do you want me to help you kill the clan?" He asked, taking his coat off and throwing it neatly over the couch in my living room and setting his mask down by it.

"......yeah......" Was all I managed to say before two strong hands held onto my shoulders roughly as his lips met mine. He pushed me back to where I topled over the couch with him on top of me.

"M-Madara." I gasped, trying to push him off of me but he was too strong. "G-get off of me."

"Shhhh, Ita-chan." He whispered, pulling away from my lips. "You talk too much." He kissed me again and this time I was so much in shock that his tongue gained easy access to my mouth. It roamed all around my mouth. Exploring and tangling up with my own. One of his hands held the back of my head up as he kissed me while we laid on the floor after falling over the couch. The other hand was trying to unstrap my vest that I wore as part of my ANBU uniform. With much success, my vest now was thrown off of me.

Madara stopped before he could take off my shirt and looked at me in the eyes. "So where is you're room, Ita-chan?" I refused to talk which made him frustrated. "Answer me!" He spat angrily, pulling my hair harshly to where the hair tye snapped. I wimpered in pain as my hair was being pulled. I brought up my hand and pointed a weak finger down the hall.

"The first door on the right." I whispered. He let go of my hair and smiled.

"I hope you're as good in bed as your father was." He said before lifting me up and carrying me bridal style towards my bedroom. He kicked the door open and threw me on my bed.

"You did this with my father?" I questioned in disbelief as I sat up.

"What can I say? He was adorable back then." It was creepy to hear someone think of my dad as 'adorable'. I tried to get up but was pushed back down easily.

"I won't hesitate to kill you." I muttered through clenched teeth as Madara went to lock the door.

"You have a nice room." Was all he said to that. He glanced around, looking at my walls (which were plain by the way) to my floor. It was like he was a bedroom inspector.

Finally, he turned back towards me with the sharingan back into his eyes. "Turn of your sharingan." He said. I hesitated for a moment before my eyes went back into their normal state.

"Now," He continued. "Take your clothes off." I looked at him with disgust and horror for a second before my face came back to its emotionless state.

"No." I said, standing up. "Get out of my room, Madara. I can try to get different help to help me out." I walked over to my door only to have Madara's filthy hands hold me close to him from around my waist.

His head went close to my ear as he whispered, "Do you want me to have to rip your clothes off of your sexy little body, Ita-chan?"

"No! And stop calling me that!" I yelled, as I tried to push away from him but his grip around my waist was tight.

"You're so cute when you're angry, you know that?" I turned my head away from him, so I didn't have to look at him in the eyes anymore. One of his hands pulled my chin to face him again. He then pulled me into a deep kiss. His mouth parted slightly to let his tongue lick my lips, searching for an entrance. I wasn't going to let him gain access that easily. I had to get out of it and the only way I could think of at the time was to knee him where every guy feared to be kneed. As I did that, he grunted in pain against my mouth and glared at me with his sharingan.

"Playing hard to get, aren't we?" He grunted with a smile and picked me up bridal style once again. I kicked, trying to get out of his grasp but it was difficult. One of his hands lowered to grab my ass which made me jump out of shock that I had been violated. He carried me over towards my bed and threw me down once again but this time he crawled on top of me.

"Now, like I said, be a good boy and take off your clothes or I won't hesitate to rip them off of your perfect little body." He whispered, making me shiver. I hesitated for a moment before I took off my shirt with a little help from him. It seemed he was excited, judging from his pants. It disgusted me greatly. Almost right after my shirt had been taken off, he started to unbutton my pants. The first reaction that I had to that was to slap his hand really hard, so I did. He looked up at me angrily as one of his hands grabbed both of my wrists, holding them above my head as the other one continued to unbutton my pants.

After my pants were gone, the next thing he went to was my boxers. This was when I started to try to kick again. "Get off of me!" I yelled as loud as I could, trying so hard to free my wrists from his hand. "Get off or I'll scream! Really loudly! I'll call in the other ANBUs! I swear! I'll get the poli-" I was cut off by his mouth pressed roughly against mine again. This time he had easy access to my mouth because I was still in mid scream at the time. I tried to scream still but it was useless. It was being drowned out by the kiss. His mouth left mine and trailed to my neck, biting and licking. He kissed my neck passionately making me let out a moan that I didn't know that I was holding in. I gasped as it had come out and I felt him smirk against my neck.

"Your skin is so soft, Ita-chan." He whispered against my neck. His breath made me shiver slightly as I closed my eyes, trying to block out everything that was going on. He sat back up and smiled. "Now, are you going to be a good boy?" I nodded weakly as I couldn't see a way out of this anymore. I had given up. He removed my boxers and his own clothing as well. He was back on me in seconds, licking and kissing my neck roughly as I let out loud moans of plessure or pain. I really wasn't sure at the time. He rubbed our erections together, making louder moans escape from my lips. He smiled and sat up.

"Oh, Itachi. Why so hard all of the sudden?" He questioned. All I could do was let out soft and quiet moans as I kept my eyes closed. "You're so cute when you moan." He let out a soft chuckle as his hand went to my erection and started to pump it. I let out louder moans than before and I started to pant.

"Say my name, Itachi." He said over my moans. "Say it loud and clear. Say 'Madara-san, I need you'."

I didn't bother even hesitating at the time. "Madara-san, I-I need you." I panted out as he started to pump harder and harder. I could feel that I was almost ready to cum but he stopped and flipped me over onto my stomache.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I questioned nervously.

"What I longed to do, Ita-chan." He cooed. "To have you feel me inside of you." And with that being said, he thrusted right in me, not even bothering to warm me up first. I screamed loudly as I felt my insides tearing.

"M-Madara-san.....It hurts...." I said through clenched teeth. His thrusting didn't cease though. Instead it became faster and more painful.

"Don't worry, Ita-chan.....You'll get used to it after a while." He panted out as his thrusts became more faster each time. And he was right. After a while, my moans of pain turned into moans of plessure.

"H-harder...Madara....." I moaned out and he did as I said. Soon afterwards, he had reached his climax and came all inside of me which made me follow up with my cum all over the bed. Madara collapsed beside me, breathing almost as heavy as I was.

"You're a good fuck, Itachi." He said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back as I felt my face turn slightly red from the compliment. Who knew that payment could feel so good and wrong at the same time?

* * *

_Did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think of my first yaoi lemon. ^_^_

_**-Hinata888**_


End file.
